


Восемь оттенков Виктора Никифорова

by Kernel_Panic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, M/M, PWP, Post-Canon, fandom YoI Sgushchyonka 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kernel_Panic/pseuds/Kernel_Panic
Summary: Виктор - разный.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Виктор Никифоров/Юрий Плисецкий
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, ФБ-2020 Сгущёнка: Драбблы/Мини от M до E





	Восемь оттенков Виктора Никифорова

Виктор опытный. И это бесит-бесит-бесит. Юра рывком сдёргивает с себя трусы и растягивается на спине.

Но Виктор говорит:

— Перевернись на живот, так будет удобнее.

«Удобнее кому?» — хочет возмутиться Юра, но послушно переворачивается, утыкается лбом в подушку и замирает. Оказывается, не видеть происходящее даже страшнее, чем просто не знать, как именно всё будет дальше.

Виктор гладит кончиками пальцев его спину, проводит ладонями по ягодицам, по бёдрам, щекочет под коленями, скользит ниже к лодыжкам, до самых пяток. И Юра немного расслабляется. Под его крепко зажмуренными веками непроглядная темнота, но прикосновения успокаивают.

Виктор откровенный. Это до сих пор смущает.

— Ты очень красивый, — тихо шепчет Виктор. И хотя Юра слышал подобное уже тысячу раз, слова ошпаривают кожу между лопатками, мурашками скатываются по бокам, иголочками колют в затылок. Юра зажмуривается сильнее, а Виктор мимолётно касается губами его плеча и добавляет, — такой красивый, что больно смотреть.

Потом прикосновения исчезают, и у Юры вырывается судорожный вздох — без них происходящее пугает сильнее.

Виктор понимающий. Он успокаивает:

— Не бойся, мы будем делать только то, что тебе нравится. И ничего кроме этого.

Юра собирается с силами, чтобы оторвать голову от подушки и посмотреть, что тот задумал, но не успевает даже пошевелиться. Виктор опускается сверху, всем своим весом вжимает его в постель, и теперь у Юры темнеет в глазах от тяжести и от лавины новых ощущений. Уже через секунду давление исчезает. Виктор целует Юру в затылок, упирается локтями в матрас над его плечами, коленями раздвигает его ноги. И Юра подчиняется, разводит их ещё шире, позволяет устроиться между своими бёдрами, цепляется стопой за лодыжку Виктора и ждёт, что же будет дальше. А Виктор никуда не торопится, трётся носом о его волосы, выцеловывает понятные ему одному узоры на шее и продолжает нашёптывать о том, какой Юра необыкновенный, и о том, как давно он об этом мечтал, и о том, как много он хочет показать.

И Юра вдруг понимает, что Виктор боится, может быть, боится даже сильнее, чем он сам. Это возвращает уверенность, ведь Юра тоже давно мечтал и тоже много чего хочет. Он улыбается в подушку и прогибается в пояснице, прижимается к Виктору крепче, без слов предлагает себя откровеннее и слышит, как тот давится воздухом от неожиданности. А Юра всё-таки поворачивает голову и повторяет его слова:

— Не бойся, мы будем делать только то, что нам нравится.

Виктор прижимается лбом к его плечу, Юра кожей чувствует его улыбку и тоже улыбается, и тут же громко стонет. Виктор больше не лежит на нём неподвижно, его член скользит между Юриными раздвинутыми ягодицами и прижимается головкой к пока ещё плотно сжатому входу. Дальше Виктор не идёт, но дышит тяжело, как будто они уже трахаются. А Юра практически мечтает о том, чтобы тот оказался внутри, и это выматывающее ожидание неизвестности наконец-то закончилось.

Но Виктор осторожный. Он скатывается в сторону, тянется за смазкой и мокро целует в плечо и в лопатку, лижет ямку на пояснице и, не прекращая поцелуев, смазывает и растягивает Юру. Уже через несколько движений пальцы входят легко, скользят внутрь и наружу в ровном медленном ритме, каждый раз чуть глубже.

Юра снова утыкается лицом в подушку и полностью расслабляется. Это они с Виктором уже пробовали, это знакомо, это нестрашно и приносит лишь удовольствие. Он, не отдавая себе отчёта, разводит колени шире, приподнимает бёдра и подаётся навстречу ласкающей руке. Виктор придерживает его и, не прекращая движений, спрашивает:

— Хочешь так?

Смысл слов с трудом побирается сквозь багровое марево, застилающее всё вокруг, но Юра всё же понимает и отрицательно мотает головой. А Виктор убирает пальцы, подсовывает ему под бёдра подушку и снова устраивается сверху. Юра цепляется руками за его бицепс и ждёт. Он возбуждён, он в нетерпении. Виктор раздразнил его тело, научил получать удовольствие от самых разнообразных ласк и теперь обязан довести всё до конца. Юра собирается сказать ему об этом. Но не успевает.

Потому что Виктор умеет читать мысли. Он начинает входить, и Юра замирает под ним, прислушивается к себе. Член, определённо, толще пальцев, но от этого происходящее лишь кажется более насыщенным. Виктор не торопится, двигается медленно, входит неглубоко, безостановочно целует Юру куда придётся и шепчет что-то безумно-нежное. Юра теряется в этом шёпоте, покачивается на волнах удовольствия и не замечает, что Виктор входит на всю длину и прижимается лобком к его ягодицам.

Юре хорошо, так хорошо, как не было никогда прежде. Никакая дрочка под порнушку не может сравниться с тем, что происходит сейчас. Виктор нависает над ним, большой, сильный, он тяжело дышит и всё равно продолжает целовать. Его член движется глубоко внутри, и от этого темнеет в глазах. По языку разливается сладость, а в голове что-то взрывается. Юра теряет контроль над своим телом и как будто со стороны наблюдает за тем, как он ёрзает под Виктором, как жадно двигаются его бёдра, как он пытается прогнуться ещё откровеннее и ещё шире развести ноги. Вероятно, потом ему будет стыдно, но пока что его заботит только то, как заполучить ещё больше удовольствия.

Виктор вдруг замирает, откидывается назад и шумно выдыхает. Он стоит на коленях между Юриными бёдрами, проводит рукой по его спине и хрипло спрашивает:

— Сможешь кончить с моим членом внутри?

Юра почти рычит из-за этой заминки, смотрит на него через плечо и отвечает в том смысле, что он уже давно бы кончил, если бы некоторые не тормозили, а Виктор усмехается, давит ему на спину между лопатками, заставляет прогнуться сильнее, после чего устраивает руки на его бёдрах и снова входит.

Всё становится даже прекраснее. Теперь Юра может двигаться сам. Он подаётся навстречу толчкам, изгибается так, что собственный член скользит по влажной подушке, елозит грудью по кровати и цепляется торчащими сосками за складки на сбившейся простыне. И меньше чем через минуту кончает. Оргазм выламывает тело и длится, кажется, несколько часов. А Виктор продолжает вбиваться внутрь, добавляет стимуляции, и Юра отключается от интенсивности ощущений. К тому моменту, когда он приходит в себя, Виктор успевает выйти и обкончать ему всю задницу. Влажные потёки спермы быстро остывают и холодят кожу.

Виктор заботливый, он, не теряя времени, вытирает его краем простыни, поэтому возмущаться Юра не спешит, вместо этого он прислушивается к себе.

Кажется, ещё ни разу в жизни он не ощущал своё тело таким совершенным, а себя — таким завершённым.

— Мне понравилось, — в конце концов говорит Юра, переворачивается на спину и довольно улыбается, — было круто. Обязательно повторим.

Он знает, сейчас от него требуется подтверждение того, что всё хорошо и он в порядке.

Ведь иногда Виктор немножко паникёр.


End file.
